Spark's fly
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Jo Taylor's looking for love, but what happens when she finds it the the arms of her boyfriend's best friend Logan  JoXLogan, StephanieXCarlos, JamesXDak R
1. Chapter 1

**Logan and Jo fanfic:)**

Jo's POV:

"C'mon guys the movie's about to start, James could you not pay attention to your boyfriend for like two seconds and give me a hand here?" said Kendall trying to get the DVD player to work.

I sat down on the orange L-shaped couch they had in their apartment 2J. The guys had the day off today from rehearsing since Rocque Records was being fumigated, I thought the whole gang could spend some time together and watch a movie. We, especially Kendall and I haven't seen each other in ages since his music career in his band Big Time Rush takes up most of his time and with the scheduling of my show New Town high, we barley get to spend time together. But tonight is the night where we all could spend some time together.

"Could you ladies quit your bickering and just turn on the movie?" Carlos snapped at Kendall and James.

"We can't get it to work; it's like jammed or something…" Kendall hit the DVD player a few times.. "Oh there we go" he said accomplishing his task.

"Great, what movie are we watching?" James asked

"The Notebook" I answered

"Jo, do we really have to watch this movie, I mean not that there's anything wrong with it, but it's just so sappy." Kendall said sitting down next to me

I didn't like it when he said things like that, I thought he'd be happy that we were spending some time together that it didn't matter what we were doing as long as it was together. I opened my mouth to protest but Carlos answered for me

"Speak for yourself Kendall, I love this movie." said Carlos smiling at his girlfriend Stephanie

"Yeah, this movie is where Carlos and I shared our first kiss." Said Stephanie kissing him on the cheek

Carlos and Stephanie had been together just as long as Kendall and I did, but they were insanely into each other, one might say love something that I always wanted me and Kendall to have. Even with Carlos and Stephanie's crazy schedule with his music and her movie career, they still found ways to be together.

"Ok you two, that's enough." laughed James, laying his head on his current boyfriend Dak Zevon's lap. Another relationship I wish mine and Kendall's was more like.

Suddenly, Logan Mitchell the fourth member of Big Time Rush, walked in to our little get together.

"Logan your just in time, we're about to watch a movie." Said Kendall

"Oh really what movie"

"The Notebook"

"Oh" he said looking down."Um that's ok, you guys go ahead I think I'll just head down to the lobby."

"But you love Rachel Mcadams, c'mon Logan watch with us." begged Dak

"Yeah I know, I'm just not really in the mood to watch a movie, I'll see you guys later." He said turning and heading for the door.

"Poor guy, hasn't been the same since Camille left." said Carlos. Camille was Logan's ex-girlfriend who moved to back to her hometown after she realized acting just wasn't her thing.

"Yeah, here I'll go talk to him." said Kendall getting up

I pulled him right back down "No, I'll go talk to him you guys go ahead and start the movie." I said getting up foiling Kendall's chances of getting out of watching the movie.

I caught up with Logan at the elevator and went over to him.

"Logan, c'mon come and hang with us I promise it won't be that bad." I said

"No, it's not that, I wanna hang with you guys, but the Notebook…it's just that it's a love story and…"

"I know you miss Camille, but hey we'll miss you if you don't stay with us." I said smiling at him

He smiled back "Really?"

I looked at his smile, that beautiful, white smile that tilted slightly to the right that made it more unique than anyone else's. I grew a little weak feeling in my knees

"Um yeah definitely" I said trying to hide my nervousness

He looked at the ground and back at me

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt right?" he said smiling down at me "Thanks Jo."

"Hey what are friends for right?" I pulled him onto a hug

He wrapped his arms around my waist and trailed it down, outlining my hips. Kendall never touched me like that, and it felt really nice, like I felt secure with him. I wrapped mine around his neck, lightly inhaling his natural scent mixed in with a little bit of polo. We pulled apart his eyes studying my mouth and working their way up to my eyes. He let go

"Well we better get upstairs right?" he said as we headed back to the apartment

"Um yeah yeah we should."

I imagined Logan in a whole other perspective. A passionate, feeling that made me feel excited and safe with him. Why cant I feel this way for Kendall, he's my real boyfriend, but Logan, that smile, that body, those eyes, those deep, amazing chocolaty eyes that make you grow weak at the knee's every time you look into them. At that moment I felt a bond between Logan and I, a bond that was stronger than anything else in the world

We walk back into the apartment seeing Stephanie and Carlos holding each other and James and Dak cuddling.

"Hey you got back just in time the movie's just about to start." said Carlos

I sat down next to Kendall and rested my head on his shoulder; Logan sat right next to me.

"You ok?" said Kendall looking down at me

"Fine…just fine" I said looking at Logan

I never believed in love at first sight… but right now I'm starting to make an exception.

**Hoped you guys liked it:D More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys even though it's not as popular as my other stories I'm going to update it anyway=)**

The next day….

Logan's POV

I needed to clear my head and maybe relax by the pool. I suddenly stopped; Jo was there sitting on a lounge chair reading.

Should I go up to her and say hi? Should I just pretend I don't see and go back up to my room? Aww but she looks so lonely? Wait why is she out here anyway it looks like it's going to rain soon? Why isn't Kendall with her, they've been bickering a lot these past few weeks maybe they just had a fight…. Oh gosh what do I do?

I finally decided to see if she's ok. I sit at the edge of her lounge chair, sensing I was there she lowered her book and smiled up at me.

"Hi Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked ever so sweetly.

"What a guy can't just, come to the pool and have a nice chat with one of his best friend's beautiful girlfriend without there being a reason?" I smile at her

She blushed and turned her head. James wasn't the only member of the band who knew how to charm people.

"Um no; I mean, I just thought you were busy recording or something, you know with your music career being a major part of your life and all."

"Well we finished early today, Gustavo's taking Kelly to some fancy restaurant tonight, it's kind of cute actually; by the way why aren't you with Kendall, and I thought you would jump at a chance to be spend time together?"

She lowered her head. "Well he's visiting some of Mrs. Knight's family in Malibu, and well we sort of got into another fight…"

I touched her chin, lifting it up so we can meet eye to eye. "You want to talk about it?"

"Long story?"

"I've got time, plus the weather doesn't look too bad, we could be out for maybe a little longer than an hour."

We got up and headed to the park for a long walk. She poured out her feelings how Kendall and she haven't been talking much, how she thought she could handle dating a famous pop star but there are times where it just doesn't work out and how they argue over the silliest things. And I listened to every word that came out of that beautiful blonds' mouth. What is it about her that makes me so crazy, I should've been the one to sing Jo that love song not Kendall, I saw her first but I knew Camille liked me and didn't want to hurt her feelings so I went with her instead. But it was Jo I really wanted, it always was. But Kendall's my buddy I can't do that to him.

"It's crazy, I mean we haven't kissed each other in 2 weeks," Jo said crossing her arms

"Oh wow Jo that's a long time for you guys

"I know"

"Well do you love him?" The question just blurted out

She turned to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was probably too personal…"

"No, Logan its fine, I mean I do really care about him, and I'm always going to be there for him, but love… that's a powerful word, I always imagined the guy I would fall in love with would be the person who would always be there for me.."

"And Kendall's not"

"No it's not that, he tries to whenever he can, but it seems as though we're not that compatible, we had differences from the start but we worked around them and, well he's not the same person he used to be; I don't know what I should do, Logan I need your advice!"

"Well Jo from the way I see it, maybe it's not Kendall who's the one that's changed, it's your relationship, you two just don't have that same chemistry you guys had from where you guys first started."

"You really think that's it?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, I mean you guys have stayed true to each other but I guess with work getting in the way of things-

She cut me off. "Its not just work, we don't agree on things he loves watching sports, I'd rather watch a soap opera, he likes action movies, I like romantic-comedies, he'd rather go out and do something while I want to stay at home with him, we don't agree on anything!"

"Well, then why'd you go for him?" I asked

She turned to me. "I hate saying this Logan, but I ask myself that question all the time"

I was speechless; she started again. "Kendall's a sweet guy and he's been a really good boyfriend to me but, really our whole relationship… it seems more like a friendship than anything…"

"Oh." That was all I could say

"You know what I mean; a girl wants some romance in her life."

We stopped walking; I turned to her and looked down at her creamy white complexion. She looked right back up at me, our eyes making direct contact.

Jo's POV

I heard thunder rumbling in the distance,

"You mean someone who will pay attention to you." He said quietly "Someone who could be your knight in shining armor…"

"Um… yeah" My heart was beating erratically, like it was about to explode

He put his two fingers on my chin and turned it, he inched his body closer to mine and whispered something into my ear

"Someone who could pick you up and hold you in his arms and say…"

"_SAY WHAT?" _my mind screamed, the rain was pouring down heavier but I didn't care I looked up at him, letting all my feelings go, forgetting all about Kendall, this moment right here was something I've been waiting my whole life for, even if it wasn't from my real boyfriend. It's from someone who can really have the guts to say…

"Jo I…." he turned to me, rain dripped down his beautiful, clear face. Our faces moved closer and closer

CCCCRRRAAACCCKKKKKK! Went the lighting that almost hit us

I screamed, Logan held on to me for dear life. I buried my face into his chest

"It's ok, it's shusshhhh, I'm right here." He soothed me with words of comfort

I looked up to see him smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile, a giggled even came out. Soon we were both laughing.

"Maybe we should go inside now?" He suggested

I laughed. "Um yeah that would probably be the best thing for us to do."

We scrambled back for the Palm Woods laughing and smiling the whole way there.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'll update it as soon as I can! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update, homework and school are a pain:/! But I'm here now and I hope you guys like this chapter… It gets kind of racy ;)**

Jo's POV

"Oh my gosh Logan I am so sorry for almost tackling you down there" I said as we headed up to his apartment. I almost tripped him running inside from the rain and thunder.

"Hey it's fine, you didn't hurt me… that much." He said playfully pouting.

I shoved him and he smiled at me. He ran his fingers through his wet, dark brown hair and his face was dripping with water. He looked gorgeous, like a male model. We headed up to his apartment which was right next door to mine and Stephanie's.

"Well this is your stop my lady." Said Logan

I giggled. "Why thank you good sir, I-I had a fun time with you today." I said biting down on my lower lip.

He took my hand ever so gently, and kissed the tips of my fingers. "So did I."

I gazed up at him, staring at his beautiful face, seeing my reflection in his shiny dark eyes. I finally broke the silence

"Thanks for being there for me." I said quietly "I can't talk to anyone else the way I can talk to you Logan."

"I feel the same way Hun." Our bodies inched closer to each other.

_Wait! No this can't almost happen again, I have a boyfriend oh what's his name again… what am I saying its Kendall. Kendall Donald Knight is my boyfriend!_

"I guess I'll see you later." I said stupidly. Which was the exact opposite of what I was thinking, I wanted to spend more time with him, and I didn't want to leave, not now.

He looked down disappointedly. "Yeah sure thing,

Don't go! My mind screamed. Oh my gosh I'm so confused right now, I think I'm going insane, insane over Logan

"See you later Jo" he slowly walked in the opposite direction. I looked at him walk away

_Logan I don't want you to go, I want to be with you, I don't want to feel alone anymore, please honey, don't leave me._

I reached for the door knob when suddenly. _Wait! Carlos and Stephanie, it's their one year today, Steph said she was having him over for the whole day… and night. I can't go in there, which means I would have to stay somewhere else for a while…_

"Hey Logan" I called out to him and walked up to his door.

"Yeah" he said

"Um well, see today is Carlos and Stephanie's one year anniversary and I'm pretty sure Steph said something about them spending the whole day together and well…."

He chuckled. "Nuff said, you wanna crash here with me for a while."

"Um well, seeing as though I have no other choice…"

"C'mon in." he held the door open for me, for some reason the apartment was a lot quieter than when I'm usually here. I turned to him

"So where is every one?"

"Well like you said before, mama Knight, Katie and Kendall are visiting family, James and Dak are out at this new L.A. club and like you said Carlos is with Stephanie celebrating their one year."

"So you're here by yourself?"

"Yup, and good thing too it's the perfect weather to make some hot chocolate, do you want any?" he asked me

"Sure! I'd love some."

"Great, but uh… You might want to change onto something more, well… dry."

I looked at my saturated clothes, Wow I look like a mess.

"Don't worry about it you can borrow something of mine." He ran into his room and tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt

"You could go ahead and change in my and Kendall's room, I'll go ahead and change in the bathroom."

"Cool, thanks"

I walked into Kendall and Logan's room. It was a little on the messy side but cozy. I didn't change right away. I looked at all the pictures of Logan with all of us and his little sister. He looked so cute when he was young. I ran my hand softly across Logan's bed, which was neatly made. I started to look at Logan in a whole other perspective, like I had strong feelings for him, maybe even stronger than when I first met Kendall.

I took off my wet shirt and shorts and put on his shirt and sweat pants. It sagged a little so I had to roll up the pants a couple of times so it could fit me better. I smelled his short, obviously just washed, it smelled so good, like a felid of flowers kind of. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was still wet and my make- up was dripping off. I took Kendall's brush and combed through my wet locks as best I can, and wiped off the makeup completely. Not bad, but It'll have to do. I walked out of his room and saw him putting the finishing touches on our drinks.

"Hey… one hot chocolate for Ms. Jo Taylor." He said

I giggled. "Why thank you Mr. Mitchell, how can I ever repay you."

"By sitting and having this drink with me"

"I'd be honored."

We sat on the floor, I cuddled up next to him, and I sipped slowly on my hot chocolate trying not to burn my tongue. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly at me. Oh gosh how I love that smile!

"You know what I love most about you Logan?" I asked him

"What do you love most about me Jo? He asked playfully

"You're always in a great mood and I can always talk to you about things, you're actually very sensitive."

"Aw why thank you love, I'm always up for helping people out"

"You know what else I love"

"What?"

"You're whole entire mouth"

He gave me a confused face and then laughed. "My mouth"

"Yeah you know that whole contour, those dimples, really nice full lips…"

"Yeah well I do have that effect on women." He tried to say coolly but was blushing the slightest bit

I chuckled. "Yeah it's almost, really sexy." I put my mouth on my mug, did I really just say that out loud?

His eyebrows raised and smiled slyly. "Did you just say sexy?"

"What, I-I umm…"

"You totally just said sexy didn't you." Moving his mouth closer to my face

"Well, like you said you do have that effect on…" I was just inches away from that gorgeous face, he stared right into my eyes that gaze penetrating my soul. One hand was on my upper thigh and the other on my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss.

I turned my head slightly to the right, as he turned his to the left. _Magic, fireworks, sparks anything you could think of was going off in my head right now. I was about to part my lips when…. WAIT! Kendall, oh my goodness, Kendall! _

Logan's POV

Jo pulled away first and looked at me, worried, scarred.

"Logan…. I-I don't know what to say…" she said quietly

"You don't have to, I know what you're thinking Jo, you have feelings for me but you scarred to admit them because Kendall's your boyfriend."

She looked away from me and looked down. "I don't have feelings for you…" she said quietly

"What! But that-that kiss I thought we had something…"

"I was just depressed that's all…" one tear escaped her brown eyes

"What are saying, c'mon I'm know I'm not the only one who felt something, please Jo tell me you're lying…" I begged her. She has to feel the same way she just has too.

She shook her head vigorously, she was crying even more now.

"Jo-Jo look at me…" I said calmly. I turned her face towards mine

"Jo, look at me and tell me you didn't feel something…" I waited for an answer

She embraced me, hard and cried hysterically into my chest. "I did, no one makes me happier than you Logie, please, please don't be angry with me." She said between sobs

I kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm not, sweetie I'm not"

She looked at me. "I love you… "

I felt like I was about to cry. "I love you too Jo, I love you so much."

She took my face in her hands and crushed her mouth to mine. I parted my lips and let her tongue gain access into my mouth. I grabbed a handful of her hair and held on to her as if my life depended on it. She pulled away again.

"Baby, I-I need you… I need you right now…"

"Let's go somewhere more…."

"No… no right here, right now, please babe I need you right now…"

She pulled me in for another kiss. This was it, I was going to make love to the girl I've wanted for so long. She wrapped her legs around my lower half and straddled me. I guided my hands down to the hem of her shirt and slid it off easily. I was on top of her, her neck and chest were completely exposed now, I slipped away from her mouth down to her neck and sucked on it gently, sensing what I was doing she grabbed onto my hair as if she were giving me a better angle. I moved down to her chest kissing, sucking and casually nipping. She let out a soft sigh.

"Logan…"

"Hmm" I muffled

"Please be gentle…"

I looked at her and nodded…..

**Hey so I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry I couldn't go any further because this is a T rating and just didn't want to change it to M :P. So continue it? End it here? Leave me a review telling me if I should continue it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, ok so by unanimous vote I guess I'm continuing it:)! So it's going to be long but worth it… I hope XD! So in this chapter just to give you guys a heads up there's going to be some Kendall involvement and well…. Oh just read the story I think you guys will like it=)! **

Kendall's POV

"Kendall, honey what's wrong, is the chicken too dry?" asked Aunt Challen

"What? Oh no Aunt Challen its fine… excuse me for a minute." I said and walked into the guestroom.

Something just didn't feel right. I don't know what it was just something; something was going on that I didn't know about. You know when you get the feeling you did something wrong and karma is getting, or plotting to get you back for? Well that was what I was feeling right now, that something's going on. I had a headache and was exhausted from doing absolutely nothing. Every time that would happen, I would get those symptoms and something bad always happened in the long run. I lay down on the bed, hoping it was just a migraine.

Katie walked into the room. "Hey, you ok big brother?"

"Can't say that I am baby sister, I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Anything I can help you out with?" she asked.

I chuckled softly and put my arm around her. "I don't think so kiddo, not really something you would understand, and you know teenage stuff and all."

"Hey I may be only ten but I'm great with words who got your band to play at Russell Brand's awesome beach party?"

"Yeah but how does that relate to being a teenager?"

"Oh just tell me, please." She pouted

"Oh all right fine" I couldn't resist those big brown eyes. "Well it's about Jo, I mean she's really been you know, what's the word… distant from me lately and well I don't know why."

"Have you guys been having problems?"

"No we're doing fine, well still talk and stuff…"

"You don't seem to sure about that, I haven't seen her around the house as much s before,

I'm no expert, but I really think you guys are having problems."

"I don't know, I mean we do still hang out… when we can and well we haven't really…"

"Really…."

"Really made-out in well 2 weeks"

"Wow, that's a record for you two."

"I know and it's killing me, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, she seems fine…. Well she's a lot quieter than she used to be, but I thought maybe she was just fighting with her folks and-

"Kendall do you want some advice, from a girl's point of view?" she cut me off

"Please!"

"Ok I'm putting myself in Jo's perspective, you guys have been in a relationship for a long time, and maybe it's just that you two aren't, well, as hot for each other as you were before."

"Yeah maybe you're right Katie, and plus we've been fighting a lot lately"

"About what"

"Stupid stuff, I canceled our plans we had today, and well I guess we don't really agree on most things…"

"On most things" she raised her eyebrows

"Ok all things, it just seems like we're not compatible anymore"

"Anymore"

"KATIE!" I whined

"Ok sorry, but not compatible anymore, you guys are the least compatible people I know, you guys have absolutely nothing in common, this is just news to you?"

"You're right, I just don't know what I should do." I laid my head down on the bed, Katie lay down next to me.

"Did you really think this would be easy big brother, Jo's a TV star you're a pop star, you're both really busy and don't have any time to spend with each other. But that's life, you won't click with every single person you meet, things just aren't what they used to be with you and Jo, I think you should just go back home as soon as possible and straighten things out, you may not like what would happen in the long run, but hey at least you could look back on it and say that you gave it your all."

I pondered what she said for a moment. She was right, we are both extremely busy and we really don't have too much in common which is a result of all our fighting. I don't want to break up with her though, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me I don't want to lose her.

"Wow Katie, that was the best advice anyone could give me."

"Well, what could I say."

"But there's just one problem…" I said quietly

"Oh what's that?"

"I think I love her…"

She stared at me wide-eyed. "I'm sorry did you just say, Love?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, Katie she's the best thing that's ever set foot in my life, she's anything a guy could want and more, I really, really don't want to lose her just because we have some bumps in the road, I need to go and talk to her" I got up and kissed Katie on the forehead

"Did you not just listen to a word of what I just-

"Cover for me, tell mom it was an emergency."

I got in mom's car and started driving home. Good thing it takes two hours to get back home, it's give me time to think about what I was going to say to her.

Logan's POV

I lay down in the bed next to Jo; it was an hour after we just made love for the first time. I carried her to my bed because I wanted her to be more comfortable. We lay next to each other under the sheets, in the afterglow of it all, small sweet kisses, and smiles.

"You're amazing." She said softly right underneath me, the only thing we had on was our underwear.

"If I'm amazing, what does that make you?" I smiled into her lips giving her another kiss.

She giggled softly and we continued to make out. Our heated bodies were pressed up against one another's under the sheets. Her soft smooth skin felt so nice, she looked beautiful, like an angel. I kissed her again and again on her mouth eyes, nose, neck and chest. Every moment with her was like heaven on earth. I've never felt so happy in my entire life.

"Logie, there's no one else I would rather be with, than right here with you." She looked up at me

"Same here Jo, same here." I nuzzled my nose into her upper neck and casually sucked on it, gently. She turned her head in my direction and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Logan, I really mean it when I say that, this has been the most amazing night of my life, I'm so happy we did this I truly am."

"Even better then when you do it with Kendall" I asked jokingly, I secretly prayed that the answer would be yes.

She turned her body so she could look at me face to face. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah sure babe, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No nothing, it's just well, you're the first guy I've… done it with." She said quietly

I stared at her shocked. "Really"

"You surprised"

"Yes, I-I mean, you and Kendall have been… together for so long, I just assumed that…"

"It's ok, we almost did, but I just never felt ready you know, he's tried to get me to but I've always made up the excuse that I wanted to wait until the time was right... that it would be the day I told him I loved him"

"But you never did tell him"

"No I didn't, Kendall's a wonderful guy, but the person I truly love is lying right next to me." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Logie."

We went in for another kiss when I heard a banging on the door. I turned to Jo, "I'm sorry Jo, I just got to-

"No it's ok, go ahead answer it."

I rolled out of bed threw on my jeans and a loose T-shirt and went to the door. I opened it to see Carlos walk in with Stephanie right behind him.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't come home last night me and Steph just… you know." He winked at his girlfriend.

Steph shoved him playfully. " Had an amazing night is what he meant; speaking of which I felt bad about making Jo stay somewhere else I wanted to apologize to her, have you seen her?"

"Right here." Said Jo walking out of my room with the same clothes I gave her last night.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I kicked you out, can you forgive me?" Asked Stephanie

"Of course Steph, its ok, if I were you I would do the same thing." She smiled at her best friend and gave her a hug. Carlos eyed her.

"Jo, aren't those Logan's clothes?" Carlos asked suspiciously

"Um yes, yes they are, my clothes got wet in the rain so Logan let me borrow some of his…" she looked away.

"Uh-ha, I see, well just checking." He said, with still a little bit of suspicion in his voice. I don't think we should tell them about what we did last night just yet.

"Oh, hey Jo Kendall called" Said Stephanie

Jo's POV

My heart froze at those 5 words that came out of her mouth. "Oh… he-he did, did he…" Oh no! Oh no this can't be good.

" Yeah he said something about coming home early, he said he really needed to talk to you, he's on his way home right now, he's like an hour and a half away."

I just stood there and stared at the floor. I wanted to just drop dead right there, I couldn't bear to look at my boyfriend, my real boyfriend Kendall who I've been with for over a year and look him in the eye and lie to him or worse… tell him the truth. My face was getting really hot and my knees were shaking, I looked up at Logan, his expression mimicked mine, scarred.

"Jo, are you ok." I heard Stephanie say

I bolted out of the apartment and ran to my apartment and slammed the door behind me and slid down on the door and onto the floor, my head buried in my hands, crying. No I couldn't, I couldn't tell Kendall the truth, he doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve a horrible girlfriend like me who had sex with his best friend and worst of all fell in love with him

**Duh-Duh-Duh ooooo sorry to leave you guys with a little cliff hanger, but I'll finish it as soon as I can don't worry. I think the next chapter will be the last. Everything will soon fall into place!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th and final chapter! I hope you guys like it :)**

Jo's POV

I sat there, just sat there looking up at the ceiling, my mascara stinging my eyes, which was the least of my problems. He can't find out, and I don't want him to find out. But Kendall deserves so much more than that, how am I supposed to look him in the eye when he comes home. How am I supposed to tell him that the man who has my virginity is his best friend, who he trusts?

I heard at knock at the door, probably Steph, or Logan. I wiped my eyes and got up and answered the door, and to my surprise neither of them was standing there. It was Carlos

"Carlos" I asked surprised

"May I come in" he asked

I let him in and we just stood there.

"Is there something wrong, Steph and Logan are worried about you?" He said with no expression what so ever

"Um, it's nothing, it's nothing Carlos"

"Would you rather me send Stephanie in here, or Logan maybe?"

"No, no really its fine tell them I'm just dandy." I slumped down on the wall and to the floor once again. Carlos joined me

"Look Jo, I know we aren't exactly best friends, but I'm willing to listen if you have a problem, I'm not going to judge you if that's what you're afraid of." He sounded sincere.

I sighed. "You promise you won't"

He nodded

"Ok, Kendall and I as you know have been dating for a year know."

"Uh-huh"

"And you've probably noticed we've been fighting a lot and haven't been seeing eye-to-eye on most things."

"Oh yeah" he smirked

"And…..and…..and…." the tears came again; I didn't want to say anymore. He put his arm around me.

"It's ok, look Kendall's one of my best friends Jo and he really cares about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do!" I bawled. "It's not fair, I try so hard to make our relationship work, I look past our differences and tell myself I love him, but-but..."

"Logan is getting in the way of that?" he asked

I calmed down just a bit, my voice still a little shaky. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon, Logan and I go way back, we've been best friends for so long, we're like brothers, did you know he's loved you since the first time he saw you, he tells me every day about how beautiful you are and what a sweetheart you are and how he wishes you were his,"

"If he had always felt that way… why didn't he tell me before?"

"Well that's a touchy subject Jo, we all knew that Kendall fell hard for you, but so did Logan, and he never told you because he knew Kendall liked you and I guess his friendship with Kendall was more important to him than anything."

"How do you know?"

"He told me, the moment he saw you, Logan and I were racing down to the pool when we stopped in the lobby and saw you, a lost, bright-eyed cutie who came from North Carolina to make it big in Hollywood. He said to me, "Wow, have you ever seen anything more beautiful" and then I said "Yeah she's really cute" and he looked at me as if I were some sort of freak and said "No man, you don't understand, I love that girl, and you're looking at the future Mrs. Logan Mitchell"

I smiled slightly. "He-he really said that?"

"Yup, he wouldn't stop talking about you the entire rest of the day, he said he was too scared to talk to you, and after a week of trying to get him to talk to you, he came home and found that Kendall had already asked you out, I don't mean to make you feel bad Jo, but I've never seen him so heart-broken and it broke my heart to see my best friend upset, Kendall's also one of my best friends but Logan and I are as close as two guys can get."

"If I had known, If I had known…" my voice rising, I got up. "If I had known he felt that way, I never would have gone for Kendall; He's unorganized, eats like a pig and doesn't give a crap about my feelings. Why had I been so stupid to go for him, well you know what I can't deal with this anymore, I'll scream it to all of L.A. if I have to, I LOVE LOGAN MITCHELL, and there's nothing anyone can say to change that!"

"WHAT!" I heard a familiar voice scream from behind me. Realizing I had let the door open

Kendall's POV

I was shaking down to my toes with anger.

"What did you just say?" I approached her

She turned pale quick. "Kendall, I-I didn't I didn't…"

"You didn't what, didn't think I would come home eventually, didn't think to close the door before you had your little "conversation" with Carlos, didn't think I wouldn't come back to see you WHAT JO WHAT DIDN'T YOU THINK!" I yelled fighting back my tears

"I-I didn't think you would come home so early."

"You know what else you didn't think, THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT. What the hell do you mean I don't give a crap about what you feel, how could you say those things! How could you say I don't care about you Jo, how could you say you love someone else and that my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND LOGAN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED."

She turned away from me and held her eyes shut.

"Did you have sex with him?" I said in almost a whisper and looked her dead in the eye

No answer.

"DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM, Did you screw around with Logan while I was gone, TELL ME THE TRUTH." I yelled, tears slowly escaping.

She nodded and started to cry.

I stormed out of the apartment and headed straight for mine. I'm settling this once and for all.

Jo's POV

I lost feeling in my legs and fell to the ground crying.

"Jo, Jo c'mon we have to go." Carlos said picking me up

"Did you see the look on his face" I said

"I understand sweetheart, but we have to go back to my apartment, trust me on this when I say Kendall's got a horrible temper…. He's going to hurt Logan we have to go."

We ran back to the apartment. It was a terrible sight to see. Kendall was cornering Logan while Stephanie was trying to protect him with that tiny frame of hers.

"YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH." He yelled at Logan

"Kendall, stop you're going to hurt him!" Stephanie yelled at him

"Stay out of this Steph, this has nothing to do with you" he said to her

Carlos approached him and tried to pull him away from Logan. "Kendall Stephanie's right calm down!"

"SHUT UP ALRIGHT CARLOS, you knew about this, this little fling between Logan and Jo and you never told me, how could you not tell me am I not your best friend too!" he snapped at Carlos

"Kendall, you got to understand"

"Understand this, if anything like this ever happened to you I would tell you right away, but you betrayed me Carlos why would protect him, does everyone favor Logan over me?"

"Well Kendall, you do have quiet a temper." Logan said under his breath

"Oh I'll show you how bad my temper can get." He cornered Logan and brought him right to the ground; A huge brawl of punches and kicks, but only from Kendall thrown at Logan.

"Kendall, stop you're hurting him." Carlos and Stephanie yelled trying to get him off.

James and Dak walked into the chaos.

"James don't just stand there help me!" Carlos yelled. James was a strong guy and pulled Kendall right off and pinned him to the wall. Kendall was pretty banged up but Logan had a black eye and a severe bloody nose. Stephanie helped him up and I ran to comfort him

"What's going on?" James said baffled still holding onto Kendall.

"I'll tell you what's going on, one of your best friends is a two-timing dog." He barked at Logan

"What are you talking about?"

"James, I cheated on Kendall, with Logan." I answered for him

He starred at me wide-eyed. "I'm sorry Jo; I think I heard you wrong."

"No you didn't, I was a horrible person and hurt so many people, especially you Kendall." I went up to him and gave the sign to James to let go of him. He walked up to me slowly. His lip was slightly cut, but the thing that looked the worst was his face when he waited for what I had to say. There we were, confrontation time.

"Kendall, please understand, you are a wonderful boyfriend and a great guy."

"That's not what you said about 15 minutes ago." He muttered

"Baby I'm sorry I was angry."

"Don't baby me Jo, you cheated on me, you've hurt me on so many levels that I don't think you understand, do you know I came home on my own, if my mom knew I was home this early, she would freak, I came home because I missed you and because I wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

He's never said that to me before. Never has he ever said those three powerful words to me.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." I said quietly

"Great, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, we're done, and I'm out of here." He walked towards the door.

"Kendall, c'mon give a chance to explain." Dak said blocking off the door.

Kendall knew he couldn't say no to Dak, because in a battle between Dak and Kendall, Dak would always win so there was no use arguing.

"Thanks Dak, Kendall, I can't say that I love you if I don't mean it. Please understand that I want to love you so badly, but the truth is I don't. No more lies here on. Yes when you left, I was upset and lonely and Logan was there for me, I guess I felt so comfortable with him; I wanted to feel that way forever. Kendall lets face it, we aren't compatible, we knew we weren't from the beginning, can you honestly say that we are?"

"Well no, but that doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on me."

"You're right and I'm so, so, so sorry! Kendall I'm sorrier than you can imagine, I never wanted to hurt you like this, because I really do care about you but you and I both knew that this relationship wouldn't last forever."

Kendall just stood there, and said nothing, he looked at the floor.

"Kendall look, you and Jo are better off being friends, you guys have a great relationship, just not a romantic one. Did you know that Logan's loved her for a long time, and he backed off her because he knew you liked her?" Carlos said

"Is that true?" he asked Logan.

"Well yeah." Logan finally spoke, getting up. His face was covered in bruises and dried blood and used all the strength he had left to walk up to Kendall.

"Buddy, you know that you're one of my best friends and that I would never hurt you either. But I guess my emotions got the best of me and we just… Look I am so sorry, and after today I will back off of Jo, I wont even talk to her or look at her I promise because we've been friends for so long and our friendship man is so important to me."

He turned to me. "I'm sorry Jo!" it was his turn to head for the door.

"Now hold on just a minute." James said holding Logan back.

"Kendall you say you love Jo right?" he asked him

"Yeah I do, so much" Kendall answered

" Well if you really love her then you would want her to be happy, let's face dude you and Jo are always fighting and aren't happy together, Logan makes her happy and they care for each other, you can't honestly believe they would do this to you on purpose?"

"No, but-but, I just"

"You-you just beat the crap out of your best friend, I mean look at him Kendall, you could have killed him, and over what a girl?" James yelled at him. "You also said she hurt you well you just hurt her twice as bad by screaming at her for innocently loving someone and maiming Logan."

Kendall's POV

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just stood there feeling like the world's biggest asshole. James was right; I hurt her more than she hurt me. I wasn't being fair to both of them; I can't believe I got so worked up over something I knew was coming.

"James you're right, Logan now its my turn to apologize, I'm sorry buddy that I hurt you, mentally and physically, you're my best bud and I promised myself that I would never let a girl come between any of our friendships, I was a jerk, an asshole any other word you can think of, are we cool?" I held out my hand

He looked at the ground and then back at me. "You forgot douche bag" he said smiling

I chuckled "Thanks bro" I pulled him in for a hug

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow" he said backing away

"Sorry, dude sorry." I said

"Its ok, it's the good kind of hurt."

"Yay, happy family again" Stephanie said hugging James and Dak

"Except for one thing." I walked up to Jo and Logan and pushed them both together.

"You two belong together, and I give you permission to date, it's perfectly fine with me"

Logan put his arm around my ex-girlfriend. "Are you sure."

"Definitely, but make sure you make her happy, she's truly a prize." I starred at Jo lovingly

"Oh Kendall." She walked up to me and gave me our final hug as a couple and first hug as friends. She kissed me on my cheek

"Hey-hey save that love for you're new boyfriend." I laughed pushing her towards Logan.

She laughed and embraced Logan, cautious not to hurt him.

"C'mon guys lets let the lovebirds have their space." Dak said

We all left the apartment. I was the last one out and saw Logan and Jo share a kiss, while she wiped the blood off of Logan's face. I felt happy for them but also empty that I didn't have her around anymore. It's going to take sometime to get used to. But being single's great, I'm going to enjoy it while I can. Suddenly I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Said a brunette about 5'5, very pretty.

"Um, its fine hey I'm Kendall." I reached out my hand to her. She shook it and smiled at me

"Hey I'm Candy I just moved here."

"Well welcome to the Palm Woods, are you lost or something?" I asked

"Um yeah do you think you could help me find my room if you don't mind." She said handing me a piece of paper.

Room 8H, that's the highest level

"I'd be happy to" I offered her my elbow and we linked arms. Maybe being single isn't so great after all.

**If you guys know my other stories you know I love happy endings. What's good about a sad one, I want all the characters at the end to have someone so I hope you guys liked it and well Peace, love and Big Time Rush! :)**


End file.
